


4am

by allab0utu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, didn’t read this a second time so its probably shit, idk if this is a drabble, whats a drabble even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allab0utu/pseuds/allab0utu
Summary: prompt: Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they wants someone to eat cereal with. Person 2 questions why, but Person 1 surprises them and says “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…”





	4am

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this in one go and never read it a second time, didn’t check for anything so it’s probably shit.  
> underrated ship tbh
> 
> prompt credit: https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com

sasuke awoke to the dull sound of knocking.

he opened his eyes slowly, mentally preparing himself for whichever of the three nutcases that were his teammates would bother him while it was still dark out.

he hoped it was juugo, he was the most normal one.

then again, that’d also leave no reason for juugo to wake him up.

cutting his thought process off, he finally got up to answer the door.

it was none other than suigetsu.

at least not karin.

**“what?”** , sasuke huffed bluntly.

suigetsu didn’t answer, just grabs sasuke’s wrist and pulls him into the main room of the little flat they were staying at currently.

sasuke kept grumbling, and suigetsu kept quiet.

eventually he brought two bowls full of cereal to the room and sat down.

he handed one to sasuke and started eating.

sasuke was completely lost, pure confusion of his face. first of all suigetsu wasn’t one to be this quiet, secondly what the FUCK was going on?

eating cereal at 4am and waking him up for it?

**“suigetsu what the actual fuck are you doing.”**

**“eating cereal, obviously.”**

**“that’s not what I meant dumbass. why did you wake me up at 4am to eat cereal?”**

**“well, I wanted cereal.”**

**“and why did you have to wake _me_ up for it?”**, sasuke asked gruffly, face openly displaying the question ‘are you fucking serious’.

suigetsu’s next sentence was muffled, mouth stuffed with cereal.

sasuke sighed.

**“I didn’t catch that?”**

**“I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all....”** , suigetsu didn’t look at his teammate, keeping his gaze glued to the floor.

sasuke’s breath caught in his lung.

before he could say something suigetsu started talking again.

**“I know we’re technically together all day but I just-“** he stumbled over his words, uncharacteristically so.

**“I just, fuck how do I tell you this.”** , suigetsu let out a dry laugh.

**“I like you. a lot. like.. like that.”** , this was the first time sasuke saw suigetsu this out of character.

he didn’t quite know how to answer so he did what his heart told him to.

he grabbed suigetsu by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

it was messy, teeth clashing, sasuke didn’t really have experience.

his only two kisses were accidents.

suigetsu went still but started kissing back after a while, snaking his arms around sasuke’s lower torso.

eventually he pushed the uchiha onto his back, arms on each side of his head.

sasuke saw the glint of joy in suigetsu’s eyes and decided that getting woken up at 4am to eat cereal _was_ worth it.

suigetsu didn’t need a verbal answer anymore and he also didn’t get one that morning, just swollen lips.


End file.
